Ebb & Flow
by ghoulishgoddess
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are two very different people, both sophomores at the same university. They hit it off during their first night out, but who can tell if drunken drama, the stress from school, and their pasts won't drive them away from each other? NaruSasu/SasuNaru with a touch of humor, college AU. M for language and some themes not suitable for all ages.
1. Chapter 1: Heaven & Hell

Chapter 1: Heaven & Hell

 _Naruto_

 _Six more minutes..._

The clock on the wall of the dense auditorium was slowly tick-tick-ticking away the seconds to the beginning of Nartuo's first weekend as a sophomore at KSU - Konoha State University. Being a sophomore in high school versus being a sophomore in college were two very, _very_ different things. For one thing, high school was lame. For another, college meant it was easier to get _drunk_ , and that is exactly what Naruto planned on doing right after class. Plus, as a sophomore, he and most of his friends were eighteen, meaning they were able to get into the bars. "Eighteen to party, Twenty-one to drink!" was the slogan for many of the local drinking spots. It was like they were begging students to drink while still being underaged.

 _Four more minutes..._

It was 2:46. Class ended at 2:50. As soon as the long hand of the clock hit 59, Naruto was going to bust out of that class room and probably _skip_ out of pure joy to get home and drink a beer. Naruto ran his fingers through his blonde hair, which he had styled with a bit of a spike to it that day.

Two more minutes...

"Alright, class, I want you to write me a small essay," the class groaned as their professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, started to close his laptop. "And by small essay, I mean single page, single spaced, and typed. The focus of your essay should be to explain your current understanding of the LGBT community, or lack thereof. I know this is the first week, and I am assuming many of you still do not have printers. So this is the only assignment you can email to me. Understood?"

The class gave an affirmative groan, and was dismissed. Naruto, being a little too excited, stumbled on his way out of his seat and bumped into someone quite forcefully.

"Hey, come on, watch where you're - oh! Naruto!" It was Ino, a girl who lived in the same dormitory as Naruto last year.

"Sup, Ino? Sorry about that. Oh, shit, by the way, I'm going to Heaven & Hell with the gang after pre-gaming at Temari's. Wanna come?" Naruto patted the girl on the shoulder apologetically.

"I've been one of the people _planning_ what is going to happen tonight, Naruto." She sighed. "Come on, walk with me to the edge of campus."

"So are you gonna wear somethin' super duper slutty?" Naruto said in a very high, feminine voice while he narrowed his eyes suggestively at his companion.

"Oh, of course! We're going to the gay bar, why wouldn't I wear something extremely slutty?"

"Well I mean. No dude is gonna hit on your there." Naruto said blandly.

"No shit, Sherlock. That's the point. People actually respect boundaries at Heaven & Hell. I can be super saiyan skanky and even people who are attracted to me won't try and finger me on the dance floor." Ino shivered in disgust.

"Oh god, did that happen at Visions again?" Naruto asked, genuinely concerned. Visions was a local (and very trashy) night club.

"Almost. Except it was that Lee kid this time. I think he drank way too much and got a little carried away. You know he isn't like that normally. Kiba kept egging him on," She explained.

"Ugh, I wish I had been here with you guys for the summer. I could have seen his expression when you bashed his face in. I bet it was priceless."

"I mean, yeah, it's pretty funny looking back on it... but..."

"But if anything like that ever happens again, I'll kill the fucker." Naruto growled.

"I know you will. That's why I keep you around," Ino said, pinching Naruto's cheek playfully.

The two had come to the edge of campus. Going left for five minutes would lead to Ino's house. Going straight for ten or fifteen led to Naruto's apartment. They said their temporary goodbyes and went in their separate directions, Naruto shouting some obscenities as he went. Meanwhile, across campus, a new transfer student was being interrogated by one of Naruto's friends.

 _Sasuke_

Sasuke Uchiha had recently transferred to KSU so he could be closer to his brother, who attended Konoha's Academy for the Blind about forty-five minutes away. He sat in his cafe seat, his head lazily resting on the palm of his hand, rolling his eyes as the girl in front of him blabbed on and on.

Her name was Sakura, and the two of them had attended high school together. She couldn't believe it when they had ran into each other in line for coffee and demanded Sasuke sit down while she _continued to run her annoying fucking mouth_. Sasuke was going insane just listening to her. At that moment, she was talking about her summer job as a daycare worker and instead of really listening, Sasuke decided to count the number of times his eyebrow began to twitch with suppressed annoyance. So far, he was at three times.

"And now, he asks for me every day! He's such a cute little kid!" Sasuke's eyes slowly rolled in Sakura's direction. She had finally stopped. Or so it had appeared. "I can't wait to have kids. What about you, Sasuke?"

"I hate children," Sasuke said in a very brisk voice. Sakura nervously laughed his comment off.  
"Oh Sasuke, you're so funny," She reached over to touch his forearm, which he was using to support his head, and he quickly removed it under the guise of checking his phone. Surprisingly, he did have a missed called from one of his brother's friends.

"Hey, I actually need to leave. My brother called," Sasuke lied.

"Oh! Okay, well, I'll see you around, right? You should totally come out to the bars tonight - we're going to Heaven & Hell!" She said excitedly, standing with him.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful whether I'm there or not," he mumbled, walking away and beginning to return his missed call.

"Hey, asshole." A voice purred.

"Hello, Deidara. How are you?" Sasuke asked politely. He was finally outside and walking towards his apartment.

"Wow, there's like... very little bite to your words today. Are you in a good mood? Did you get laid?" Deidara asked with mock enthusiasm.

"It's a bit early for that," Sasuke chuckled darkly. "No, you saved me from this really over-the-top girl who went to high school with us. She graduated with me."

"Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"Sakura Haruno," Sasuke answered.

"OH GOD. Not that bimbo that was always following you around?! Didn't she try out for the female lead in the school play because someone told her you were the male lead your freshman year?"

"Deidara, that was you. You were the one who did that to her."

"Ah, well," Deidara sighed. "Whatever. I don't remember you complaining when she wasn't able to beg you to walk her home for the two months after that, due to play practices."

"Yes, that was very kind of you to lie to a young girl for me, Deidara. You're so thoughtful." Sasuke said dryly, rolling his eyes.

"There we go, Sassy Sasuke is back. So tell me, what are your plans tonight?" Deidara waited patiently for a response.

"Uh... I'm not very sure," Sasuke answered with honesty.

"Well, then it is decided. You're coming to the gay bar tonight. I work the opening shift, so I'll be off by 10:30. We can drink together and check out hot dudes." Deidara chuckled.

"Is it going to be really busy...?" Sasuke said, wearily.

"No, not really. There will be a decent crowd, I'm sure, but nothing crazy. There's some up and coming DJ at Visions tonight, so most people will be there." Deidara explained.

"Visions?" Sasuke asked, trying to subtly remind Deidara that he was new in town.

"It's a night club. Kind of scummy, to be honest. But whatever, you know I make the best drinks, regardless of where we are. And like I said, we can check out boys." Deidara said the last part in a sing-song voice.

"...can you promise there will be hot boys?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yes. Yes, I can, Mr. Homo," Deidara cackled into the phone. "I'll send you the address in a text. See you later!"

Sasuke hung up the phone and continued his walk towards his apartment. Waiting for him there was a bottle of wine Deidara had given him as an "apartment warming gift," some left over steak, and maybe an episode of The Walking Dead before he would even think of getting ready to go out.

 _Naruto_

Back at his studio apartment, Naruto had finished doing the last of his dishes from dinner. He took his left overs (a few meat scraps) outside to put in a small bowl for the stray black cat that lurked the complex, who he named Bruce. After a moment, he decided the cat was not coming right away, and that he should get ready instead of waiting.

He went into his bathroom, peeled off his t-shirt and stared in the mirror. He was tan and toned, with a few strands of pale skin here and there - the scars from small accidents on his dirt bike. He flexed a bit, trying to boost his ego, picked at a patch of dry skin on his forehead, and all those other pre-shower things he did on a regular basis. Finally, he hopped into the warm water. Nonchalantly, Naruto decided to rub one out while in the water just in case he did go home with someone later in the evening. He always lasted so much longer if he had already orgasmed once that day. He didn't have high hopes, though. It had been more than six months since he had gotten any action and he had no idea why. He was attractive. He was funny. He was kind. Naruto had thought about this regularly, and each time, he came to the same assumption: no one gave him what he really wanted.

This wasn't always the case. In high school, Naruto fucked anything that moved. It was partially due to the fact that he wanted to figure out his sexual preference, but mostly because he was just in love with the way sex felt. He loved being close to someone. Maybe he was picky. Maybe he was just sick of college hookups. He preferred romance to just quick flings, anyway. _Who knows_ , Naruto thought. _Who cares! Time to get drunk!_ And with that, he grabbed a beer from the kitchen and strutted to his closet to pick out some clothes.

Naruto sat at his kitchen table, scrolling through Facebook on his laptop. He was checking out the last few photos of his group of friends that were taken just before freshman year had ended. He was so excited to see all of them.

In the photo he was currently looking at, there were three people from his high school in Enkou: Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Shikamaru was a narrow-faced boy with thick black hair. He studied engineering. Choji was as tall as he was wide (which was pretty damn wide), played on the football team and had refused to choose a major yet. Next was Ino, who he had only seen hours before, who's blonde hair and hourglass figure made many people stop and stare. She wanted to teach elementary school students. Then there was Sakura, a girl who lived with Ino freshman year and was pre-med. Naruto was in the photo next to her, a psychology student with blazing blonde hair. After himself were the people Sakura added to the group from Shiromachi, the largest city in the state: Kiba, Hinata, and Sai. Kiba was an auto engineer who was either glued to his skateboard, a girl, or his bong. Hinata was a photography student and was very... quiet. But not in a secretive way. Just shy. Sai, on the other hand, was kind of weird. He was an art student who regularly argued with their other friend, Kankuro, about whether or not art was something that really requires a degree. Kankuro, a local with his siblings Temari and Gaara, was an artist like Sai, but had never gone to school for art. Temari was in her final year and would be leaving with a degree in fashion design and marketing. Lastly, there was Gaara, who was going to be an architect. Naruto smiled lovingly at the photo just as a message popped up on his screen from Shikamaru.

 _Hey, asshole, are you still coming over?_

Naruto snorted and quickly typed a response.

 _Yeah, dickwad, I am. I'm just finishing up this beer and I'll be omw._

Closing his laptop and standing up, Naruto chugged the remainder of his beer. He quickly popped into the bathroom to check out his outfit one more time - a dark blue button down with khaki shorts. He rolled up the sleeves a third of the way and unbuttoned the top few buttons, exposing just a bit of his tanned chest.

"Perfect," He said, grabbing his mouth wash from the counter. He spat, and ran to grab his phone, wallet and keys before skipping out the door. He was going to be pre-gaming with his friends at Temari's house, which was closest to Heaven & Hell. Heaven & Hell, Naruto's favorite bar, which happened to be the only gay bar in town, was the ultimate destination of the evening. It had a little something for everyone because it was actually two bars connected by a large arched doorway. One side, the side they would no doubtably start at, was more like a sports bar, which had pool tables, beer pong, darts and tons of TVs to watch the popular games on. This side was called Hell. Every employee wore black. Next door was where everyone ended up when they were as drunk as skunks - the night club, called Heaven. It had a main floor with two bars and then three ascending dance floors. Of course, the main level was a dance floor as well, but these three specific floors were made from tiles with LED lights in them, each one connected by a staircase. The employees wore white t shirts with angel wings printed on the back in neon colors. The black lights throughout the bar made them pop. Though the bar proudly supported the LGBT community, it wasn't the kind of gay bar people normally think of. It really was a bar for everyone. Straight, gay, asexual, you name it. But because it proudly sported gay flags along the outside, it was labeled the only gay bar around. Deep in his thoughts about the night ahead, Naruto arrived at Temari's in no time. It was only a ten minute walk from his apartment. Instead of knocking, he simply walked right in.

"Honey, I'm home!" Naruto called loudly. He heard multiple shrieks.

"Narutoooo~!" He felt an impact around his chest and looked down to see Temari hugging him, and Ino close behind. "What took you so long?!"

"I got lost on the path of life," He said airily, quoting a teacher almost all of them had had the previous year for Intro to Film. Temari giggled and started to pull him further into the house.

"We've been waiting for you! Well... Waiting to start the games. I'm sorry, I'm already drunk." She had a red tint to her cheeks and tried fanning herself a bit.

"I can tell." Naruto chuckled. "What do you have for me?"

"Well, I decided to get stuff we all like to make something and..."

"What did you make?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Vegas bombs!" Ino responded, carrying three shots. "Here!"

Instead of letting Ino pass the three shots to herself, Naruto and Temari, Naruto took them all and knocked them back as fast as he could. They weren't extremely strong, but easy to consume, which made them very dangerous.

"Heyyyyy!" Ino said, whining.

"Heyyyyy, yourself! I need to play catch-up! Now, where is everyone else?"

"They're all downstairs," Temari said, starting to lead the way again.

Naruto followed, but ended up beating Temari to the stairs. He ran down them and jumped the last few, landing loudly and stretching his arms outward as if he just won the gold medal in douchebaggery.

"The party..." He said dramatically, "has arrived."

Everyone either choked on their own laughter or cackled at him. Naruto used to pull shit like this all the time in high school, trying to get everyone's attention, but it ended up just annoying people. Now, however, people thought it was so stupid that it was hilarious, and they loved it. Glancing around the room, he saw all of his friends in the main area of the basement, sharing the three large goodwill couches Temari had or sitting on the floor.

 _Sasuke_

It was about 10 pm when Sasuke walked up to the entrance of the bar, and upon seeing the name of the establishment, his eyebrow began to twitch.

With four gay flags, two on each side of the front door and flailing in the evening air, was the bar called Heaven & Hell. It was the bar the girl he ran into earlier, Sakura, had mentioned. Now he was doomed to see her tonight. Then again, it was the "prominently gay" bar in this particular college town, so maybe if his stalker caught him making out with another man, she'd drop the pursuit. Sighing, Sasuke went inside.

The bar was very sporty. It was full of school banners and TVs. There were a few employees, all walking around in all black. Their shirts had red lettering on them that said "Hell." On the back, there were little pointed tails, as if they were wiggling up from the workers' asses. Sasuke scanned the bar, but he didn't see Deidara. Walking passed it, he saw another doorway that seemed to lead into a black hole with thumping music. Over the arch, in smooth, swirly writing was "Welcome to Heaven." Sasuke walked through and peered around the second half of the building. He spotted Deidara instantly and walked over to his friend's corner of the bar. Deidara, a man with long, blonde hair was wearing a white crop top that said "Heaven" on the front and had angel wings on the back. He paired this with bright (probably brighter due to the black lights) pink capri leggings.

"Don't you look especially flamboyant," Sasuke remarked as he sat down on a stool.

"Well, why wouldn't I? I love these things under black lights!" Deidara responded, wiggling his butt a little and indicating towards his leggings. "What can I get you?"

"Let's make it a vodka tonic with some lime," Sasuke said.

"Wow, such mature, very old man," Deidara commented as he began to make the drink, referring to the infamous Doge Meme. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'll get sweeter stuff as the night goes on. So, where are all the attractive males you promised me?" Sasuke indicated to the bar, which had very few occupants.

"You got here early. Most people don't show up for another hour. Well, anyone of age, I guess. The youngsters like to show up earlier because as the night goes on, they get charged cover for the 'lack of drinks' they buy." Deidara winked. "I've actually got a crew of regulars that are coming in soon. You'll like a few of them."

"Oh?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Then again, you might want to kill them. I can never tell with you," Deidara chuckled, and so did Sasuke.

"So tell me about them," Sasuke demanded as he sipped his drink. It was particularly strong.

"Well, there's one full-on gay guy. His name is Gaara. But he's just as broody as you. You guys would make an awful couple," Deidara started. "And I think his brother, Kankuro, might be gay too. But I could be wrong. I can't tell because he's so artsy fartsy and paints his face. Either way, he's a little pretentious, so..."

"Not my type either, then," Sasuke finished for the bartender.

"Right. And then there's a few others. Some girls. A few of them went to our high school. I think they graduated with you. One kid is a total stoner. I can never remember his name. Kenny? Kyle? I don't know. And some girl who is super pale and shy. I don't even know why she comes out. She just hides behind her friends!" Deidara exclaimed. "Then there's that Sakura girl. She's sometimes in the group, other times, she's too busy. Other than that, the people in the group are mostly from Enkou, that town three hours north of here and three hours south of home. One of them is really feisty." There was a glimmer of mischievousness in Deidara's eye.

"Feisty?" Sasuke repeated. "What's his name?

"Narutooooo!" Deidara yelled, raising his arms above his head. "Come over here and give me a hug!"

A blonde blur ran to the bar and was suddenly standing next to Sasuke, leaning over the counter and hugging Deidara around the neck. Behind this person, who Deidara called Naruto, was a group of people. One of which was Sakura. _This must be the regular troop Deidara mentioned_ , Sasuke thought. Slowly, Sakura noticed that Sasuke was sitting at the bar and squeaked.

"Sasuke! How are you?! You actually came!" She lunged forward and grabbed at Sasuke, her arms finally wrapping around his neck. He could feel eyes on him.

"Actually, I'm here to see my friend Deidara," He said as coldly as he could.

"Oi, you know Deidara?" Someone with a voice that reminded him oddly of sandpaper spoke up. Sasuke glanced in the voice's direction. It was the Naruto guy who had ran to see Deidara. Trying to push Sakura away as politely as he could so he had a better view of the man, he spotted a friendly grin. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sasuke," The dark haired man shook hands with the blonde.

"Deidara, lemme open a tab, and lets get..." Naruto seemed to be thinking. "Twelve... Well, thirteen, if you can do one, of those fifty cent shots."

"Fifty cent shots?" Sasuke asked and pretended to bristle towards Deidara. "You asshole! I paid four dollars for this, but I could load up on cheap ass shots instead?!"

"You said you didn't want to start off with anything too sweet! They are sweet tart shots," Deidara said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Just shut your mouth and be grateful. I gave you an extra shot of vodka in that drink."

"Blah blah blah," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "Wait, thirteen shots? There's only eleven in your party, though."

"Well, one for you, too. Any friend of Deidara's is a friend of mine," Naruto said, flashing a toothy grin again.

"Be careful saying that. Have you seen his friends from home? Awfully weird." Sasuke sneered towards Deidara.

"Oh shush, Naruto is one of the few babies that can understand me," Deidara ruffled the other blonde's hair before setting down a tray of shots. "Here ya are, lucky thirteen!"

The group rushed forward to take one each. Sasuke was handed one by Naruto, who, surprise surprise, smiled again. He was briefly introduced to the members of the group. A few of them stuck out. The boy Deidara mentioned earlier as gay, Gaara, was towards the back of the group. He had fiery red hair. Another boy, named Shikamaru, seemed to have a very dry sense of humor, which Sasuke enjoyed. Sakura refused to leave his side and clung even tighter to him when another girl, by the name of Ino, came up to say hello.

Finally, as a group, they all threw back their shots. A few gagged, Sasuke included, but in the end, they all laughed. Sasuke especially laughed when Naruto ordered another round of the sugar-infused shots and everyone groaned.

"I'll get this round, how about that?" Sasuke said, sliding a card over to Deidara. "Leave it open."


	2. Chapter 2: Drink, Drank, Drunk

Chapter 2: Drink, Drank, Drunk

 _Sasuke_

Sasuke was... drunk. He couldn't deny it anymore. "How did he know?" some may ask. Well... He was dancing. Very stupidly, in fact.

"I fucking love this song!" Sasuke shouted and started to pull at Deidara, who was finally off work. It was Ke$ha's _Cannibal_.

"You have such weird taste in music for how you act when you're sober," Deidara mumbled before chugging his drink.

"Be too sweet and you'll be a goner," Sasuke sang along, "Yup, I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer!"

"Wait, you like Ke$ha?" It was the blonde, Naruto.

"No, I just know all the lyrics by heart for no reason." Sasuke snarled, jokingly. He continued to wiggle slightly to the music.

"Dance with me!" Sakura cooed at him and Sasuke started to cringe, despite his intentions, very obviously.

"Uh... How about this? I'll meet you up there." Sasuke said. Sakura fluttered her eyes at him which, no doubt, was supposed to seem seductive, but Sasuke only stifled a snort. Sakura finally spun on her heel and headed to the dance floor to sway next to Ino.

"You're not her biggest fan, are ya?" Naruto asked, coming closer.

"Eh... It's not just her," Sasuke said. His face was hot. Was it from the booze, or was he blushing?

"Oh?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave a lopsided smile. "Got lots of fangirls?"

"Sasuke totally has fan clubs across the state, but he's, ah, very picky," Deidara shot in before Sasuke could answer.

"Picky, eh?" Naruto continued to grin in that oddly attractive way.

"Yeah, really picky. I only like the fan girls who have dicks," Sasuke said in a completely nonchalant way. Deidara choked on his drink due to laughter. Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "Hopefully that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable?" Naruto repeated, and then joined Deidara in laughing. Sasuke felt his cheeks get even hotter. This time, he knew he was blushing. "Dude, I was raised in a Unitarian Universalist Congregation. I'm fucking pansexual."

"Pansexual?" Sasuke gave a puzzled look.

"If you make a joke about being attracted to pans, I'll hit you." Naruto said, aggressively pointing a finger at him. Sasuke grabbed onto it. Naruto seemed not to notice. "It means I don't really consider gender identity as a factor when it comes to being attracted to people. The saying is 'hearts, not parts,' so that might explain it better."

"So... you like everyone?" Sasuke summarized. "Including trans?"

"Yeah," Naruto said.

"Hmm. I've met a few people of the transgender sort I've been attracted to, too. I guess I don't care much for the actual parts, too." Sasuke started to swing his and Naruto's connected arms between them. "However I have a preference towards the masculine."

"I have preferences, but its more along the lines of body types..." Naruto trailed off, glancing over Sasuke.

"What, see something you like?" Sasuke said, smirking.

"Maybe. It depends on if you're going to keep your word to Sakura," Naruto matched the smirk.

"Do I haaaaaave to?" Sasuke whined playfully.  
"Don't start that," Deidara snapped. "You'll start to sound like her!"

 _Naruto_

Sasuke was dancing with Sakura, and Naruto was with Ino. Originally, the blonde boy had tried to dance with Hinata, but she blushed and refused, hiding next to Kiba and Gaara, who finally joined them after a long smoke break. Sai was dancing with some random boy who looked totally trashed and Temari and Shikamaru swayed a little, but were more focused in each other than in dancing. Kankuro and Choji stayed at the bar to order another drink and chat with Deidara. Naruto was a very energetic dancer. Hell, he was energetic in general. But he had amazing stamina and could go much longer than his partner could when it came to getting low. Sasuke, surprisingly, was the same. He was a very seductive dancer, more fluid in his movements than Naruto was.

Sakura was continuously trying to turn around and make out with Sasuke, but each time, he either made an excuse, or in some smooth manner, spun her back around to dance with her from behind. Ino, on the other hand, was a great "let's just dance as friends" dance partner. Until she ran off mid-song to go talk to some guy she knew at the bar, leaving Naruto all alone. He looked at Sasuke, who smirked and began to grind lower and lower with Sakura until they were almost on the ground. At that point, he was just showing off how strong his legs were. They slowly rose, still grinding and Sakura giggling, when the pale man made a small "come hither" motion with his index finger. Drunk and dazed, Naruto obeyed, and began dancing with Sakura from the front. This continued for quite some time and Sakura seemed to be enjoying herself, thinking she was the center of attention. In reality, Naruto was using this chance to brush his fingers across Sasuke's skin. Each time they made contact, Naruto felt a small jolt in his stomach, and Sasuke seemed to get goosebumps.

Sasuke had been wearing black jeans and dark gray v-neck t-shirt, so his arms were much more exposed than Naruto's. It was perfect, because whenever Sasuke had his hands on Sakura's hips, Naruto would gently bring his fingertips down the length of the other man's forearm, make eye contact with him for a split second, and then remove his hand as quickly as it appeared. It became a little game between them, trying to see if Sasuke would catch Naruto's gaze at the right moment, or be stuck waiting for it.

"Oh my god, you guys are jus toooooo much!" Sakura slurred in a sing-song voice. She leaned against Sasuke for a moment. "I am goin' to get somefin to drink and go to the bafroom, okay? You jus. You jus stay here, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke chuckled as she went down the stairs. He looked to Naruto, who was actually making a weird motion towards the bar... as if he was slitting his throat with his finger. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"Oh! Sorry. I'm telling Deidara to tell the bartender to cut her off. She's fucked!" Naruto explained.

"You're a pretty good friend," Sasuke commented, coming to lean against the railing of the dance floor next to Naruto.

"Eh," Naruto shrugged. "I try."

"So earlier, you mentioned being a... universal?" Sasuke asked, his eyebrows coming together in thought. "That's not what it's called, is it?"

"Haha, no, it's Unitarian Universalist. It's a religion. Well, I guess more of a life style. My congregation accepts people of all faiths and focuses on teaching people to accept everyone no matter what race, religion, sexuality or age they are. My parents and I went all the time. I loved it there. And I was never once told I needed to like girls. So I grew up liking everyone!" Naruto stretched his arms out across the ledge of the dance floor as if looking down upon his kingdom.

"Everything the light touches..." Sasuke whispered, and catching the Lion King reference, Naruto started cracking up. Sasuke smiled weakly.

"I love that movie. I cry every time." Naruto smiled at Sasuke. "We should watch it sometime."

"Is that you asking me on a date, or...?" Sasuke smirked.

"Eh... Kinda. I mean, we could just hang out as friends. I won't be offended. Right now, I'm drunk, so I'm being straight forward with... ya know." Naruto waved a hand as if whatever he meant was obvious. _Don't make me actually say it, ass._

"With what?" Sasuke pried, gently leaning closer to Naruto while remaining against the railing. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and blushed bright red.

"Being attracted to you and stuff." Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And stuff?"

"Yeah, and stuff." Naruto said. He kept looking at his feet.

"I'm glad it's not just attraction. I like that there's other stuff." Sasuke seemed to be getting closer.

"Well, don't get too full of yourself. Maybe I was just being nice!" Naruto looked up and intended to give Sasuke a defiant stare, but instead, he met the pale man's gaze directly. Their faces were only inches apart. Sasuke's was a few inches below his, since he was leaning against the railing from the front, hunched over and on his forearms, and Naruto was leaning his back against it, only slouching slightly. Some remix of _Electric Feel_ was blasting through the speakers. It was like Naruto was a magnet slowly being pulled towards Sasuke. The dark haired man had his eyes lazily open, a smug look on his face. But Naruto liked that. It wasn't genuinely smug, just "I know you think I'm hot and I think something could happen," smug. Naruto turned slightly to lean on his side that was closer to Sasuke and he was slowly reaching to put his hand on the other man's back. His finger tips finally reported a successful back landing and he was gently leaning even closer and -

"Naaaaaruuuuutooooooo! Saaaaasuke!" Sakura's shrill voice snapped them back to reality. "We're leaving soon! We're gonna do after hours at my house!"

"Okay, we'll be down after this song!" Naruto called back. Sakura was aggressively talking to Ino, who waved in acknowledgement to him.

"This song?" Sasuke tilted his head. It was _Talking Body_ by Tove Lo.

"Yeah, I love this song," Naruto smiled somewhat softly at Sasuke, and before the other man could react, as the chorus started, the blonde grabbed him by the waist to dance.

The two of them were facing each other. Sasuke had one arm draped over Naruto's shoulder and the other on his chest. Naruto had both of his hands on Sasuke's hips, but Sasuke was clearly leading. He was a better dancer and knew it, using his skill to tease Naruto. He would lean in while rotating his hips in a figure eight and get so close that their foreheads were almost touching, but then would pull back and drop low. As the song got towards the end, Sasuke's grip on Naruto's shirt tightened for a moment, and finally, he removed his hand completely. Grinning, Naruto followed him from the dance floor, taking a moment to check out Sasuke's ass on the way.

"I can feel your eyes on me!" Sasuke snapped.

"Aww, don't ruin my moment. We're bonding." Naruto said.

"You and who?" Sasuke asked.

"Me and your ass, obviously. You've got a nice one." Naruto paused and then began to sing in the tune of _Talking Body_. "If we're talkin booty! You've got a perfect one so put it on meee~!"

Sasuke abruptly came to a halt so, as if to seem on accident, his ass and Naruto's crotch did make brief contact. Sasuke turned and gave Naruto a mock look of offense.

"How dare you lay a hand on me," He hissed.

"My apologies, m'lady," Naruto grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes. They had finally caught up with the rest of their group. Shikamaru was eying them suspiciously with Deidara.

"What took you guys so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"Dancin'," Naruto said with his typical beam. Deidara raised an eyebrow when he and Sasuke made eye contact. Sasuke made a barely noticeable shrug.

"Well, let's go. Temari left with Ino to grab more booze for after hours. But don't tell Sakura that. We're going to try and get her to go to bed as soon as we get there. She is so fucked up." Shikamaru explained.

"Tell her I'm not coming. She'll go to bed sooner." Sasuke said quickly.

"...really?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. She's a little obsessed, to be honest. If she knows I'm coming, she'll put up a fight." Sasuke explained.

"Alright. Well, you guys wanna go pick up pizza or something and come by after, that way, even if she does try to stay up a few extra minutes, she will believe me when I say you're not coming." Shikamaru began texting someone. Naruto assumed it was Temari, to inform her of their little plan.

"Sure, that works." Naruto answered. He was a little giddy, thinking of walking around alone with Sasuke for a at least twenty minutes.

 _Sasuke_

Shikamaru and the remainder of the group went outside. Apparently, Sakura was outside smoking a cigarette with Kiba, which showed how drunk she was since she did not approve of cigarettes normally. Sasuke and Naruto were able to talk to each other without shouting over music as they walked to the nearest late night pizza joint.

"So tell me some stuff about yourself. I mean, I told you about my congregation. That's a big part of my life," Naruto said to Sasuke.

"What, do you want to play twenty questions?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Well, now that you suggest it... yeah." Naruto shrugged.

"Then you ask first," Sasuke said.

"Why'd you transfer here?" Sasuke stopped walking for a moment and sighed.

"To be honest, I was actually really happy at my last university. But my brother attends the Academy for the Blind down here, and I wanted to be closer to him." Sasuke kicked a rock as they started to walk again. "I don't like telling people that for some reason."

"You don't want to seem soft," Naruto said more than asked.

"I guess. Um..." Sasuke chewed on his bottom lip in thought. "What kind of shows do you like?"

"Oh that's a long list. I like Game of Thrones, I used to watch Doctor who regularly, and then The Walking Dead." Naruto checked his top three off on his fingers.

"You've got good taste. I don't really care for Doctor Who, but I watched some Walking Dead before coming out." Sasuke was continuing to kick his rock. "I usually re-watch episodes if I'm really bored."

"Oh yeah? Which episodes did you watch before coming out?" Naruto asked.

"That counts as your question." Sasuke smirked. "The ones where Shane starts to go batshit."

"God I loved those episodes."

"Who's your favorite character?"

The game went on for a few minutes, until they stepped into the pizza place. While Naruto waited in line, Sasuke noticed that the building next door was a video rental business. He told the blonde he wanted to step outside for a moment. Naruto didn't protest. Quickly, Sasuke ran next door, found a copy of a movie, set up an account (since it was free) and ran out to meet Naruto, who was holding two pizza boxes.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, clearly confused. Sasuke held up the DVD he rented, panting slightly.

"Lion King." He smiled slyly.

"Wow, I thought I moved fast," Naruto chuckled and winked at Sasuke. He began to walk away while Sasuke remained standing, still catching his breathe. Over his shoulder, Naruto called, "Just so you know, I don't put out on the first date!"


	3. Chapter 3: Snapchat

Chapter 3: Snapchat

 _Sasuke_

Sasuke's head was pounding. He could feel sunlight on his face and squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he could. Adjusting his position to cover his face with his right arm, he realized he couldn't move it. Mildly confused, Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. It took some time for them to register against the light. He felt like he was being stabbing directly in the center of his forehead. Over and over and over and _over_ again.

"Mornin', sleepy head," a groggy voice said. Sasuke's heart stopped. Lying on his arm was tanned, blonde haired man. Sasuke shut his eyes again, and with his free left arm, covered his face.

"Oh my god," He mumbled into his palm.

"Whatcha want for breakfast?" Naruto asked, sitting up. "I've got some frozen waffles, a few bagels..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke growled. "Did we... uh..."

"Sleep together?" Naruto finished for him. "What, you don't remember?"

Sasuke thought hard for a moment. He remembered getting the pizzas, and arriving at Temari's house. They played a few rounds of Irish Poker and Deidara ended up forcing him to play Drunk Twister, where the players take a shot after each turn that someone _does not_ fall over. He remembered walking into Naruto's apartment, but only after he had claimed the stray cat outside to be his long lost child and demanded to adopt it. After that, it started to get fuzzy. He vaguely recalled singing the opening song in The Lion King, but after that...

"I blacked out during the movie sometime." He finally said.

"More like passed out. I had to haul you to the bed. I didn't want to leave you on the floor." Naruto began to play with the sheets. "We didn't sleep together."

"Wait, really?" Sasuke removed his arm from his eyes to look at the blonde in pure disbelief. "Why not?"

"Well, you kind... um... for lack of a better word, you threw a fit."

"A fit?" Sasuke repeated.

"Yeah. We got home and you were starting to get sleepy. You were tryin' awful hard to cuddle, actually. And kissin' on me. But then you stopped and started to pout and -"

"I don't pout," Sasuke interrupted with a glare.

"You're doing it now," Naruto chuckled. "Anyway, you were pouting, and I kept trying to get it out of you. Finally you said you wanted to sleep together but you didn't at the same time. Something about not wanting to screw because you didn't want me to think you were just into me because I was the only guy in our group into men, other than Gaara." Naruto blushed, and so did Sasuke. "It was kinda cute, actually. And then you passed out while mumbling ' _I just can't wait to be king_ ,' or something."

"Jesus christ," Sasuke mumbled and rolled over in embarrassment. Naruto cooed and crawled over to him.

"C'mon, Sasuke. I think we had a pretty fun night. Now, I'm going to go make some toast. Do you like it just a little crispy or kinda burnt?"

Sasuke mumbled into the pillow as a response.

"Fine, suit yourself," Naruto got off the bed and began to leave the bedroom nook of the studio. "No toast for you!"

"I said I like it a little crispy!" Sasuke called after him, tossing the pillow. Naruto laughed.

 _Naruto_

When Sasuke had woken up and gave no inclination that he remembered their discussions the night before, Naruto's heart began to sink. It continued to sink through the morning, occasionally perking up when Sasuke did cute things - like rub him eyes when he yawned, like a child would, or walking around while wrapped in a blanket. It was like playing that game with a balloon, the one where everyone tries to keep it in the air by just hitting it. Except his heart was the balloon, and the balloon was really a watermelon, and he was the only player...

"So what's your plan for today?" Sasuke's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Ah," Naruto said, "I don't really know. It's Saturday so I'll probably get some homework out of the way so I can relax tomorrow, too. I haven't decided if I'll be going out again tonight. I probably will."

"Really?" Sasuke looked disgusted. "Two nights in a row?"

"Well, yeah. It's the beginning of the year and I haven't seen my friends for two months. And at home, people under twenty-one can't get into the bars. I need to get my fill down here. What about you?"

"I thought about going to see my brother," Sasuke said, poking his remaining piece of toast. He looked up at Naruto quickly. "Please don't be offended, but I'm not going to invite you to go with."

"I wasn't going to ask. It's a bit early to meet the family." Naruto gave a wink, but was somewhat hurt by Sasuke's comment. He genuinely was not planning on asking to join the visit to the Academy for the Blind, but the fact that Sasuke said that... It just _stung_.

"What?" Sasuke asked.  
"Huh? Nothing. Just a bit hung over, I think." Naruto thought he must have been using his thinking face.

"Would you like to re-watch the movie, since I don't remember seeing it last night?" Sasuke asked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at the TV.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to stay," Naruto said softly.

"If I didn't want to stay, I wouldn't have suggested it. Come on," Sasuke took Naruto by the wrist and pulled him towards the couch.

The movie was great, as always. Naruto was not nearly as drunk as Sasuke was the night before, and he hadn't passed out during it. However, he did get a little sleepy after Nala finally met up with Simba again.

The two men were simply sitting on the couch, somewhat awkwardly, until Sasuke push Naruto into another position. The blonde was now laying across the couch, propped up against one of the arms, with Sasuke laying across his lower chest and body. For the first few minutes, Sasuke kept turning his head to look up at the blonde momentarily, and Naruto answered with questioning looks every time. Finally, he spoke up.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just... curious." Sasuke answered.

"Curious?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes. We didn't do anything at all last night?"

Naruto's heart sank a bit again. After Sasuke's tantrum and when Naruto had finally gotten him into bed and helped him pull off his clothes until he was only in boxers (Naruto did allow himself to look here and there at this point, he couldn't help it), Sasuke had started to stir and latched onto Naruto, mumbling about wanting to be closer to each other. The dark haired man had pounced almost, and wrapped his fingers into Naruto's hair. Slowly and somewhat needfully, Sasuke's mouth found Naruto's in the night. Naruto's hands automatically grasped the other man's hips during the kiss.

The kiss was... surprisingly gentle in the beginning, considering Sasuke's state of drunkenness. At first, it was just a simple kiss. Nothing here nor there. It could have been a friendly one, nothing romantic to it. But then, instead of pulling away completely, Sasuke hovered, his lips barely touching Naruto's, their exhaled breath mingling. Sasuke licked his lips and in doing so, gently grazed Naruto's lips as well. Naruto hadn't meant to respond. It must have been natural, but in that moment, his arms wrapped around the pale man's back and waist and Sasuke, feeling the tension rise, crashed his lips into Naruto's. Sharp but intentionally gentle nips and bites lined Naruto's mouth until he had finally caught Sasuke's lower lip in his own teeth, biting and sucking hungrily. Sasuke let out a soft moan and -

"Are you going to answer me?" Sasuke's voice snapped Naruto out of his recollection.

"We didn't do anything. I mean, I didn't want to take advantage of you, ya know?"

"Well... Thank you for that," Sasuke turned his head back to the screen.

Naruto's mind floated back to the moan Sasuke had released in those early morning hours.

 _"Stop, we can't do this," Naruto said._

 _"Why?" Sasuke whined, grinding against him._

 _"Because you're drunk."_

 _"Soooo?" Sasuke cooed._

 _"So, you might regret this in the morning. And I'll feel like I'm taking advantage of you." Naruto said, prying Sasuke off him so they were sitting next to each other now._

 _"It's not like that hasn't happened before," Sasuke must have rolled his eyes. Naruto could almost see it in the dark._

 _And then Sasuke's comment registered._

 _"What the fuck?" Naruto snapped._

 _"What?"_

 _"Are you telling me someone fucking raped you?!" Naruto wasn't shouting. His voice was low, hard, almost animalistic._

 _"I don't want to fucking talk about this," Sasuke said, turning away on the bed. "It slipped. I didn't mean that."_

 _"The hell you didn't," Naruto growled, trying to take hold of Sasuke's wrist._

 _"I wanna sleep," Sasuke was pulling away, but Naruto pulled harder, until they were face to face. There was just enough moonlight shining in to see that the area around Sasuke's eyes were puffing up and his nose was turning red. Obvious signs of approaching tears. Naruto let go of his wrist._

 _"Okay," Naruto said, his voice soft. "Okay. Let's go to sleep. Come here."_

 _Naruto shifted around Sasuke so he was on his back, pulling Sasuke again, but this time, into a soft embrace. Naruto ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair for longer than he needed, as the dark haired man had fallen asleep within five minutes._

Naruto now looked down at Sasuke, in the present. The pale man was asleep again, mouth agape. _My chest must be pretty comfy_ , Naruto thought to himself and chuckled. Moving as gently and fluidly as possible, as to not wake his sleeping companion, Naruto grabbed his phone off the coffee table in front of them.

He has a few notifications waiting for him. He had left his phone out on the table the night before and hadn't looked at it until now. He almost choked on his laughter when he saw that he had five texts from Sakura, one being from about five minutes ago.

At 7:12, she sent, _Oh my god, why did you guys let me drink so much?_ At 7:48, she added, _Fucking christ, I hate puking._ 10:33, _I can hear Ino kicking someone out. Did Kiba stay here?_ 10:40, _Um... Ino says you and Sasuke went home together..._ And finally, at 10:56, _WHAT THE FUCK NARUTO IS SASUKE THERE?_

Feeling mischievous, Naruto typed out, " _check your snapchat in a minute_ " and, opening the application on his own phone, he angled it to take a photo of Sasuke laying on his chest. _I doubt he would let me take pictures like this normally..._ Naruto thought, as he quickly hit the "save" button. Sliding over to his friends list, he selected Sakura's name, as well as Deidara's and Ino's. Ino and Deidara had been the ones really pushing the two of them to go home together. Sakura's response came almost immediately. It was just a picture of the floor of her room, nothing special, with the caption " _that doesn't mean anything_ " across it.

Sighing and, thinking of Sasuke as well, Naruto positioned the phone to take a real selfie with both of their faces in it - even though Sasuke was knocked out. He figured if Sakura saw this, maybe she's get the hint that Sasuke wasn't interested in her. In the process of moving, Sasuke's head shifted a bit too much, and he snapped awake.

"The fuck are you doing?" He growled, glaring at the blonde.

"...Sending a snap of you sleeping on my chest to Sakura so she'll get the idea that you're not into her?" Naruto said with a weak smile. Sasuke continued to glare. But slowly, it softened.

"Make it a good one," Sasuke said, and he scooted up Naruto's body to press their heads close together for the photo.

"Oh..." Naruto was shocked. He had expected Sasuke to get up and move away from him. "Um... Well... One, two, thr-"

But Sasuke had kissed him, cutting him off as he hit the button to take the photo. The photo itself was... a piece of work, to say the least. Sasuke was holding Naruto's face, gently kissing him. The pale man looked almost like a model, perfectly posed. Naruto, on the other hand, looked completely dumbstruck with his eyes wide open. Sasuke pulled back and scooted back down to lay his head back on Naruto's chest while singing along to " _Hakuna Matata_ "

"Let me see her response when you get it," Sasuke said suddenly, and Naruto snapped out of his daze.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" He responded. Quickly saving the photo before Sasuke noticed, he sent it to Sakura (and Ino).

Ino had responded quickly, with the "heart eyes" emoji blown up to fit the screen. But Sakura had opened the snap without an immediate response. Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto's phone lit up again with her reply.

"You ready for this?" Naruto asked, holding the phone so they could both see the screen.

"Oh, hell yeah." Sasuke said, a glint of evil in his eye.

It was another picture of her floor, but this one was captioned with, " _Tht doesnt prove anything, you probz asked him 2 do tht_ " Sasuke scoffed and snatched Naruto's phone. He began to record a snap to send.

"Sakura," he said. "I'm gay. I like men. I like him. Okay? Okay." And with that... He sent it. Turning to Naruto, he handed the phone back. "What?" he snapped.

"You like me, huh?" Naruto said, sporting a stupid grin. Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Shut up and watch the movie," he growled, taking his position back on Naruto's chest. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and placed it on his head. "Play with my hair?" he asked softly.

Naruto did so, gently scratching and running his fingers through the thick, dark hair while humming along to _Can You Feel The Love Tonight_.


	4. Chapter 4: Gossip

_A/N: If you're interested in updates on when chapters will be posted, check my profile :) I am going to regularly change it to list what I'm working on and an estimated release date._

* * *

Chapter 4: Gossip

 _Sasuke_

At about one in the afternoon, Sasuke had decided to leave Naruto's apartment. He had enough time to get home, take a quick shower, and go visit Itachi. He had given Naruto a swift kiss when he had said goodbye. The blonde had earned that much - he offered to return the DVD Sasuke had rented the night before. His thoughts were a bit... confused about the other man. Sasuke thought that once his hangover had cleared up, he would have a better understanding of his feelings towards the other, but so far... things were just getting worse.

Naruto was obnoxious, but not in a bad way. He seemed to know when and how much to tone down his behavior. He sensed the mood of those around him and changed himself to compliment them. This was something Sasuke was not particularly good at. On top of this, Naruto was attractive. Sasuke typically preferred the tall, serious type who didn't say too much. Naruto was far from quiet or serious, but he had a nice body... muscular, but not frighteningly so, with a nice tan from the summer. He had rough hands and scars across his chest and even a few on his face, but they were kind of sexy, in Sasuke's opinion. Normally he hadn't liked them. Maybe it was the naturally tanned skin instead of the oven-baked glow he was used to seeing on gay men back at home. Maybe it was because Sasuke genuinely enjoyed Naruto's personality and company. Maybe it was because Naruto didn't push him to do anything. _Maybe it was because Sasuke was drunk the night before and he was just thinking too hard about all this._

Sasuke shook his head as he stepped out of the shower. His mind was still racing. He couldn't pin point his feelings on, not only Naruto, but college relationships in general. Did he want to date in college? Or did he want to finally embrace being dumped almost half a year ago, and be a total slut? Did he care if he hurt people in the process?

"Fuck," Sasuke mumbled as he closed his finger in his dresser drawer by accident. He was losing his nerve today. He needed to calm down before going to see Itachi. His brother had a knack for sensing emotions, and it this skill grew exponentially after he was blinded.

During his forty-five minute drive to the Konoha Academy for the Blind (KAB), Sasuke thought about the events that led himself and his brother to the southern area of the state. Sasuke had been sixteen when it happened. He was driving on the highway, he and his entire family, on their way back from a trip out west. It had been raining severely and Sasuke could hardly see the lines on the road, but his parents had driven all night and he was the last one awake. And then it happened. A semi didn't see their car and rammed into the right side of the back bumper, sending them flying forward and spinning out of control. The front end eventually slammed into a median, sending Itachi flying towards the windshield. He should have died, but his seatbelt held him back somehow.

His father left with scrapes and a broken collar bone, and his mother was unconscious, but fine in the end. Sasuke had a broken nose, fractured skull, and bruised ribs. But Itachi had the worst of it. He had been in the passenger seat and the head trauma resulted in a severe amount of blood pooling on the surface of his brain... which lead to a stroke... which led to his brother losing his vision... which was all his fault.

After the stroke, Itachi had to go through intense rehabilitation. It was almost as if he had never had the stroke now, except for his lack of sight. His personality for the first year or so was different, though. It was as if something was missing. Something just wasn't there. A spark. Now that Itachi was continuing his education and farther from their parents, he was flourishing again. He had his spark back. Losing his sight didn't hold him back.

Sasuke parked in his usual spot in the visitor's section of Itachi's on-campus apartment. He let out a long sigh, and then got out of the car. _Time to try and pretend like nothing happened last night._ Sasuke walked into the building. He double checked the map - brail as well as color-coded for all visitors - to make sure he was going in the right direction. Passing a few staff members on his way, Sasuke finally reached his brother's door, and knocked.

"Come in," Itachi called.

"Hey, it's me," Sasuke said as he walked in.

"Me? Me, who? I can't see!" Itachi said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're rolling your eyes, aren't you?"

"The joke gets kinda old after the millionth time, Itachi."

"Ehh, deal with it." Itachi wagged a hand in the direction his brother's voice came from. He was sitting at his desk, a book open in front of him.

The book, like the map in the lobby, included text as well as brail below, almost like subtitles. Sasuke mused that it was to help the staff if any of the residents had questions. Not everyone was able to read brail. Sasuke had tried, and managed to memorize some things, but it was more difficult than learning another language. It was learning another language with your hands. He really admired his brother for his persistence when his condition first began. It had really made a difference now.

Itachi was taller than Sasuke by a few inches. His hair was longer, too. He wore all black, which was no surprise, as it was his style before the accident, too. Itachi made a gesture for Sasuke to come closer. Sasuke moved forward and placed a hand on his brothers shoulder. Itachi raised his hand to Sasuke's and placed it on top, holding his hand momentarily.

"Tell me about your first week," Itachi said.

 _Naruto_

Naruto sighed. Again. For what seemed like the tenth time since Sasuke left. He kept pacing the apartment, wondering if it was okay to text him yet.

"No, no, he's too cool to want a text right away," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Or... maybe it's a total front, and he's really a hopeless romantic..."

Naruto continued flopped onto his couch, where oh so recently, he and Sasuke had spent the early afternoon snuggling. He picked up his phone and scrolled through it, hovering on Sasuke's newly added contact information. With a exasperated growl, he dropped the phone onto the couch next to him. Sighing, yet again, he picked it back up.

"I'm sorry I'm so mean to you," he whispered to his phone. He unlocked it and started to scroll through his apps. He managed to stay entertained for five minutes before surrendering and calling Ino for some back up.

"What do you want?" She said as soon as she answered.

"To hear your loving, beautiful voice," Naruto sang. "Ha, kidding. You sound like a hag. I'm kinda freaking out about the Sasuke thing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I can't figure out if I should text him," Naruto blushed. Saying his "issue" out loud made it seem that much more trivial.

"Ahhhh, I feel you, hun. How long has it been since he left?" Ino asked.

"Um..." Naruto chewed at his bottom lip. "Maybe two hours?"

"Naruto!" She cackled. "You are hopeless!"

"I know! I can't help it! We had such a good time last night and this morning." Naruto smiled to himself as he recalled the events, which were continuously replaying in the back of his mind anyway.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming over and we're gonna talk about it. We can talk about my night, too! And you're gonna make me lunch!" Ino exclaimed.

"Wait, what? Why do I have to make lunch?!" Naruto asked, but Ino had already hung up.

She arrived within the half hour, decked out in sweats, a school t shirt, flip flops, and last night's makeup. Her hair was tied on her head in a large messy bun. The typical "I went out last night" look for college girls (mainly the left over makeup bit). Naruto had started their lunch shortly after their phone call: box mac n cheese with bacon added in.

"Smells gooooood," She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hell yeah, mac n cheese is the best after what we did last night," Naruto continued to stir the mac n cheese before dishing it out into two bowls. "Fork or spoon?"

"Spoon, duh. And what _did_ you end up doing last night?" Ino asked, wiggling an eyebrow at him. Naruto rolled his eyes and went into the living room area of his studio.

"Nothing, actually." Naruto confessed.

"What?!"

"Well, we kissed a bit... but he doesn't remember it. He was really drunk. I didn't want him to regret anything." Naruto was pushing his mac n cheese around his bowl. "He goes from hot to cold in like, 2.5 seconds. It's ridiculous. I can't keep up but I really want to."

"Wow, you're smitten already, huh?" Ino said, setting down her bowl. "Well, what was he like this morning? This hot and cold stuff, explain."

"I asked what his plans were and he said he was going to visit his brother, and it was fine, until he basically... snapped into a different state of mind and said not to be offended, but he wasn't inviting me." Ino looked like she was about to interrupt, but Naruto continued. "I told him I wasn't going to ask. But who says that? And then he asked me to watch Lion King with him! and he passed out on my chest! I couldn't stay confused!"

"Oh my god, speaking of which, did Sakura respond to that video?" Ino's eyes lit up.

"How do you know?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Who the hell do you think was sitting in the living room when she came out of her room, screaming about Sasuke on your chest?" Ino's devilish smile wouldn't fade. "She's pissed. But she shouldn't be, I mean, she woke up with someone, too."

"What?!" Naruto shouted. He loved gossip.

"Yeah! I guess around four or so she called that Lee kid and he practically sprinted to our place. I don't think they fucked, though, cause I didn't hear anything..."

"Wait, who did you have over?" Naruto said, remembering what Sakura had said earlier. It was his turn to wiggle his eye brows suggestively. He expected Ino to blush, but instead, she almost screamed.

"Fucking KIBA." She yelled. "He passed out in my bed! I slept on my couch til Lee's thunderous arrival woke me up, and finally I managed to get him to scoot over. He didn't grope me, though, he just snored a lot. So I kicked him out around eight I think."

"Damn, that sucks. You didn't even get laid." Naruto chuckled. "Anyway, tell me what Sakura did!"

"Like I said, she's pissed. She was starting to say that you totally converted Sasuke, and that he wasn't really gay. But then I told her that he was the one coming onto you at the after party... And that you were the only reason Sasuke danced with her..." Ino gave a weak smile.

"You said that?!" Naruto was worried now. Sakura was in his regular crew. He didn't want drama. After all, they had been very close until the last month of their freshman year.

"Don't worry, after that, she wasn't blaming you. She calmed down a bit, and said she always kinda suspected it but didn't want to believe it. But she's still pissed, cause she's still really into Sasuke." Ino shrugged. "I mean, he's hot, but I couldn't see them together. He's so sarcastic and she takes everything so seriously."

"Huh. I guess that isn't too bad, then," Naruto tapped his chin, thinking. "But still, this doesn't help me!"

"Oh, right!" Ino began to tap her chin too, to mirror Naruto. "Maybe you should just text him tonight, when you're getting ready to go out? You can ask him what his plans are."

"Maybe..." Naruto sighed. "That just seems like years from now."

"Oh my god, you really are smitten!" Ino squealed.

"Shaddup, don't say that. We hung out for less than twenty hours. Definitely not enough time to be smitten. I'm just... interested." Naruto shrugged.

"Like... in a relationship?" Ino asked.

"I dunno. Maybe. I'm mainly just interested in being around him. I feel like he's got some odd gravitational pull that only works on me," Naruto flailed his arms in defeat and slumped into the couch.  
"It definitely does not only work on you. Tons of people at the bar were staring at the two of you. Even Gaara said he's attractive." Ino had a look of disbelief on her face, even though she was the one saying it. Naruto mirrored it. "I know, right? Bizarre."

The two continued to gossip through the afternoon, as well as discuss their plans for the forthcoming evening. The majority of the group had decided to venture out around town and hit up a few house parties, and save the bars as a backup option. Eventually, Ino left to go back to her house and make dinner, leaving Naruto on his own. His thoughts occasionally strayed towards Sasuke, but he tried to keep himself distracted.

 _Sasuke_

"So, what about your first night out?" Itachi asked. The two brothers had been exchanging stories and running off topic for the last two hours.

"Deidara called you, didn't he?" Sasuke glared at his brother, and the older man smirked.

"Of course he did. But he didn't give me details. He just said you actually went out, got drunk, and met someone." Itachi tapped impatiently on his desk. Sasuke was sitting on the nearby bed.

"Well... that's what happened." Sasuke was fidgeting with the covers on the bed.

"Aaaaand...?" Itachi prodded.

"And I met this guy. His name is Naruto. He's really energetic. But it doesn't annoy me as much as it does with others. I don't know. He took me back to his place, but didn't try anything because I was so drunk." Sasuke was still fidgeting.

"You sound somewhat disappointed by that," Itachi said, but it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Well, I'm attracted to him. I wanted something to happen." Sasuke stretched out on the bed, and while doing so, he retrieved his phone from his front pocket. He unlocked it to see no notifications. "He hasn't even texted me."

"Why don't you start the conversation for once?"

"One, I didn't get his number. He was going to text me so I could have his. And two, I don't want to seem desperate," Sasuke said as he dropped his phone onto the bed.

"Maybe that's why he hasn't text you yet, genius." Itachi chuckled.

"Probably. But like I said, he's energetic. He just... radiates energy, almost. I expected him to be the type to not care and do whatever he wants." Sasuke took a moment to think. He sighed. "I don't know."

"Don't know what?" Itachi asked.

"What I want. I have no clue." Sasuke covered his face with his hands. If he kept thinking like this, he would get a headache. "Part of me wants to see where things go with this guy, but at the same time, I don't even want to try. I just want to fuck around." Itachi winced. "Sorry, I keep forgetting you might not want to hear all about my sex life."

"It's not that," Itachi started, and quickly paused. "Okay, it is. But it's also that I want you to be happy, and I've been down that road. Wallowing in self-pity and fucking around won't make you happy. It'll make you feel empty."

"I'm not pitying myself!" Sasuke growled, sitting up in defense. "I was in a year long relationship and got _dumped_. Maybe I'm not ready for another commitment yet. Maybe I want to do some self-exploring."

"True, but you can't find yourself very well in someone else's _pants_. I would rather you avoid commitment because you are genuinely uninterested instead of avoiding it because you're afraid of getting attached to one person again." Sasuke started to speak again, but Itachi held up a hand so he could continue. "Don't try and lie to me, I know you have trust issues because of what happened. Anyone would. But going around and fucking random people because you want to be numb is not how to handle it. You've been fucked over. So maybe try avoiding fucking anyone else over, too, okay?"

Sasuke glared at his brother, who turned in his chair and started sliding his fingers across the book on his desk again. After a few moments of this, Sasuke finally sighed.

"I know. I just don't know what I want. I hardly know the guy. I'll figure it out, I guess." Sasuke prodded his phone again, causing it to light up. Still nothing, but he noticed that it was getting close to dinner time, and he still needed to drive home.

The brothers continued to talk for some time after their little dispute. Sasuke informed Itachi that Deidara, who was close to Itachi in high school, was doing fine and more flamboyant than ever before. They talked about high school memories and wondered if any old friends would be visiting over the course of the fall semester. Finally, Sasuke said goodbye to his brother after a long embrace.

"I love you," Itachi called as Sasuke opened the door and began to step out. Sasuke paused.

"I love you, too," He said softly and sincerely. "I'll call you so you know when I'm back at my place so you don't stay up all night worrying."

"Aww, so sweet," Itachi called after him.

In the car, Sasuke let out a long, exhausted sigh. Seeing Itachi usually brightened his mood, but after all that his brother had said... He had even more on his mind now than when he had gotten home from Naruto's. After starting the engine, Sasuke fiddled with the radio for a moment until deciding on a classic rock station. One song faded out and before the other could start, Sasuke heard a little ping and looked down to his phone, lighting up in one of the cupholders.

It was a text from Naruto. Sasuke flushed and, rather quickly, snatched up his phone and unlocked it to read the message.

" _I know there's that whole 'wait two days before contacting a girl' rule or whatever, but since we're both guys, it doesn't apply, right? Anyway, some of the group wants to go out and hit up some house parties tonight, maybe the bars if it's lame. Wanna join?_ "

Sasuke smirked down at his phone. He still didn't know if he wanted in the long run, but for now, he wanted the blonde as company. Sasuke waited a minute or two before responding as to not seem too eager. " _Sure, let me know where you want to meet up later._ "


	5. Chapter 5: Kisame's House

Chapter 5: Kisame's House

 _Naruto_

Naruto smiled down at his phone for the third or fourth time after getting Sasuke's response. Sasuke had agreed to come out with him and his group of friends again, without even asking about Sakura. This was great news. But now to face a new dilemma: what to wear.

The blonde opened drawer after drawer, searching for something that would catch his eye. He didn't want to wear something similar to last night - he wanted to seem diverse and stylish. Finally, he settled on something simple, yet stylish in a classic way: a white baseball t with black sleeves with not-too-tight skinny khaki cutoff shorts. The baseball t-shirt clung to him in a way that was not too noticeable. It accented his arms and shoulders. He might have chosen something a little nicer, but it was still summer, and very, very hot out.

Naruto rested his clothes on his bed as he went to check his phone one more time, just to see what hour he was nearing. It was about seven in the evening. Naruto had already eaten, and now he had his outfit picked out. He needed something new to do. Sighing, he wandered into his bathroom to shower. The warm water pelted against his body, and he relaxed, closing his eyes. He continued to think. His thoughts had been racing all day, ever since Sasuke left.

He was genuinely attracted to Sasuke, that much was obvious. He was attracted to him physically, as well as the raven-haired man's sense of humor. The sarcasm and teasing was fun and always gave Naruto a good laugh afterwards. He also liked how Sasuke ran off to rent a movie for the two of them to watch the night before, one that they had joked about earlier that evening. Maybe this Sasuke guy was a closet romantic, like Naruto had momentarily suspected before. In the back of his mind, however, the words Sasuke had said the night before came back to him: "It's not like that hasn't happened before." The blonde felt a jolt in his stomach and his heart began to sink. Had Sasuke been assaulted before? Was it someone Naruto himself had met, as he knew some of Deidara's old high school pals? Would Sasuke open up to him about this, or did Sasuke think Naruto would go running?

Naruto shook his head to try and snap himself out of his thoughts. Water was thrown from his hair. Tilting his head back to look at the ceiling and let his hair be thoroughly rinsed, Naruto let out another sigh, but this one wasn't out of impatience or constant thoughts of Sasuke (though it was related). He sighed because he had always wanted to be the one there for others. He had been there for his friends countless times through a variety of situations. The urge to make sure Sasuke knew that he was welcome to use Naruto as a living diary, to confide in the him, was pulsing in his chest.

 _Sasuke_

Back in his apartment, Sasuke was drumming his fingers on the dinner table. He had just finished eating a fairly cheap steak with mushrooms, rice and a salad. He wanted to be well-fed before going out again. This was very unlike his usual persona - Sasuke was not a huge fan of social gatherings. At least, not when he was sober. Drunken Sasuke, however, loved being around people, and half the time he wouldn't shut up. But that might not be a bad thing, considering that Naruto didn't mind it.

Slamming his hand flat on the table with a little more force than he intended to, Sasuke stood. He walked to his refrigerator and pulled out a coke and bottle of whiskey, another gift from Deidara. He poured himself a decent drink (not too strong, but strong enough to feel a slight burn) and walked to his bedroom. A moment later, he reappeared, carrying his laptop. He sat at the dinner table and lifted the screen of the computer upwards.

 _Tap tap taptap tap... taptaptaptap tap tap..._

Sasuke was quickly typing, his fingers were gliding across the keyboard with ease. He had decided to finish a homework assignment before getting ready. He was a good student and planned to keep it that way; no amount of partying would change that. Every few sentences, Sasuke would stop to take a sip of his drink, and then continue, occasionally checking the time.

At about 9:30, Sasuke had finished his assignment and began to get ready. He decided on a white v-neck t-shirt with some dark wash jeans for his attire, plus a pair of black shoes. It was nothing special, but Sasuke knew he looked _damn_ good in those jeans. Sasuke went into his bathroom and looked in the mirror. After a few minutes of running his fingers through his hair, he decided to gently slick it back - not enough that it was completely cemented against his head, but so his face was completely visible. He looked older when he did this. He also happened to look more like Itachi. Sasuke could hear his phone give a little ping that told him he had another text, and he quickly slipped on a few gray and black leather bracelets onto one wrist. One last glance in the mirror was all he needed before walking back to his little cellular companion.

Sliding his finger across the bottom of his phone, he unlocked it. The ping was a text from Naruto, but Sasuke noticed he had a few other texts as well, all from Deidara. To allow his excitement to heighten (and to avoid responding to quickly), Sasuke opened the texts from Deidara first.

 _Bitch, you never told me what happened_ , was quickly followed by, _I guess you can tell me tonight. I'm going out with everyone._ Sasuke rolled his eyes automatically, and then began to type a response. _Nothing happened, we just hung out and watched a movie this afternoon. I'll see you out there._

Sasuke then anxiously hit the "back" button to open Naruto's text, which said: _We're all meeting at Ino's place now. If you don't remember how to get there, let me know. And let me know if you're okay walking there alone._ Sasuke scoffed and his fingers flew across the screen. _Yes, I totally need someone to escort me because I can't handle walking a few blocks on my own. I might not remember exactly which house it is, but I remember the general area. If I can't figure it out, I'll call._

Sasuke pocketed his phone, which sat next door to his wallet. He spun his keys on his finger as he headed towards the door. The night air caressed his face gently. It was a beautiful night: the sun had recently set, so there were still a small amount of peach and pink colors lighting the skyline. There was a slight breeze, but it was hardly noticeable. _Click._ He locked the door to his apartment, spun on his heel, and set out towards Ino's house. As he walked, his stomach sank. He just remembered that Sakura and Ino lived together.

 _Naruto_

Sasuke had just arrived, and was talking to Shikamaru on the porch. Naruto could hear his voice through the screen door.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Ino hissed in his ear. The two of them, along with a few other members of their group, were hanging around in the living room. Sakura was among the group of people in this room. Naruto had been afraid of how she would react to him coming over, as he had stolen her precious Sasuke. But she didn't freak out at all. Instead, she said finally finding out about Sasuke's sexual orientation forced her to move on from her high school crush and see the value in other guys. She was sitting next to the Lee boy she had invited over the night before. Naruto thought the other man was not particularly attractive - but he was kind. Lee was the sort of guy that would run miles to get you something you simply _hinted_ at wanting and not even accept a thank you. Lee was looking at Sakura in a dazed way. Naruto chuckled to himself, and turned to face Ino. In the process, he made eye contact with Sasuke as he walked in the door. Naruto casually raised a hand in a weak form of acknowledgement, hyper-aware of the blush spreading across his cheeks. Sasuke returned the gesture, but the blush across this man's cheeks was a little less noticeable as he walked up to Naruto.

"How was the rest of your day?" Sasuke asked him.

"It was fine. How about yours?" Naruto responded.

"It was decent. I went and saw Itachi and managed to finish a homework assignment." Sasuke said.

"I'm surprised you're coming out tonight," Naruto said in what was almost a whisper.

"I had a good time last night and this morning. I thought it couldn't be that bad of an idea." Sasuke seemed to be scanning the room. "Is Deidara here?"

"Ah," Naruto said, slightly annoyed at the mention of another man. "No, he is meeting us out. We're going to some older students' house; they're Deidara's friends."

"Oh, which ones?" Sasuke asked quickly. "I might know them," he explained.

"Kisame and Sasori," Naruto, suddenly remembering that Sasuke had known Deidara from high school.

"Perfect..." Sasuke groaned in obvious sarcasm.

"Do you have a problem with them?" Naruto asked.

"No, not really," Sasuke said, "Sasori and I get along fine. But Kisame is obnoxious. The two of them were very close with my brother in high school."

"At least you know them. That's two more people than last night, right?" Naruto said brightly. "You're more likely to meet people similar to Sasori if he's throwing the party, right? And that means more people you'll get along with."

"Are you saying I have no friends?" Sasuke asked in a harsh tone. Naruto's eye's widened.

"Th-that's not what I meant! I meant you're just new here and - what are you laughing about?!" Naruto jabbed a finger at Sasuke, who was snickering.

"I was joking. I knew what you meant. Thanks for worrying about my ability to make friends, though." Sasuke smirked.

"You're such an ass," Naruto grinned.

"I _have_ an ass, yes." Sasuke mused, and slowly turned to look back at his own butt. "A nice one, in fact."

"You're so cocky," Naruto shook his head, chuckling.

"Hey, I have one of those, too."

After an hour of chatting and sipping on drinks, the group of students began their trek towards Sasori and Kisame's house. Tonight's group consisted of Naruto and Sasuke, obviously, Ino, Sakura (who had not said anything to either Naruto or Sasuke except a warm hello), Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Sai, Gaara and Kankuro. Naruto had just finished explaining to Sasuke that normally Gaara did not come out. The red head enjoyed staying in with a small group rather than attending parties, but as it was Sasori's party, he decided to attend. The two were very close. Sasuke listened intently as Naruto rambled.

"And then Kisame dumped the entire ice bucket over Choji's head! But I mean, that's what happens when you eat all of someone's hamburgers at a cookout." Naruto finished telling his story. He glanced over at Sasuke, who had been keeping pace with his footsteps the entire time. Sasuke cracked a smile.

"He used to do worse in high school. He was the swirly king." Sasuke said, looking forward now.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, he was kind of a bully. But he only bullied assholes. He never picked on kids who were well-behaved." Sasuke explained.

"So you got like, what? Three swirlies a a day?" Naruto grinned.

"Oh, yeah, like I'd let anyone fuck with my hair in public," Sasuke scoffed. "Since Itachi and Kisame were pretty good friends, Kisame never went after me. Then again, I never gave him a reason to. I was a pretty quiet kid."

"You're still kind of quiet." Naruto remarked.

"In comparison to you, yeah, but you never shut up." Sasuke smirked.

"You've known me for like twenty-four hours! There's no way you know what I ' _never_ ' do!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at the other man. "Ohp," Naruto jumped slightly as he gently bumped into Shikamaru, who had been leading the group. "Oh, god."

The house was packed. The yard and porch had about fifteen people combined. Inside, more people could be seen, more than forty. Naruto didn't even want to think of the basement. He had seen parties much, much more crowded than this, but it wasn't even party time yet. Most people took another hour before coming out to parties, unless they knew who was throwing it. For the beginning of the night, this was a wild start.

"This is going to be rough," Sasuke growled.

"Yeah... Come on." Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke's wrist and began dragging him up the cement path in the yard, towards the door, and inside. Naruto paused for a moment and, with a small exclamation of acknowledgment, he pulled Sasuke a little further, towards what seemed like a makeshift DJ booth. "Here, Sasuke."

"Holy shit!" Kisame bellowed and came around from the table. Kisame was a dark haired, tan man. His skin was dark due to his regular summer work on the ocean in the far south. "Sasuke! What the hell!"

Kisame quickly swept Sasuke into a rough embrace and Naruto smiled again.

"Kisame, let me go," Sasuke hissed.

"I'll let you two love birds catch up. Kisame, who's on cup duty?" Naruto asked.

"Deidara. He's in the kitchen." Kisame threw a thumb over his shoulder.

 _Sasuke_

After being interrogated by Kisame for a ten minutes or so, Sasuke finally pried himself free. He glanced around the crowded room, yet found no sign of Naruto. Luckily, he caught Shikamaru's eye, who pointed down and mouthed the word "basement." Sasuke turned and headed in the direction of the basement, which Kisame had indicated towards during their conversation. Before getting to the stairs however, Sasuke was dragged to a corner of the kitchen by Deidara, who had a line of shots waiting for him.

"Are you serious, Deidara?" Sasuke asked, looking at the shots apprehensively.

"Yes, I am. And here's the deal - for each shot you do, I'll do one, too, okay?" Deidara smiled. He was wearing his hair up again, but this time was clad in skin-tight black jeans and a white tank top splattered with neon colors. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke said. It was free alcohol, after all.

Deidara fired off question after question, asking first what they did as soon as they got back to the apartment. The blonde was extremely disappointed once he discovered that Sasuke and Naruto did not, in fact, have sex.

"Why not?!" Deidara exclaimed, seeming offended.

"Why do you care?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want you to get laid!" Deidara shouted, and a few people turned to look. Sasuke's face turned a little hot.

The next few questions were about what they did in the morning, Sakura's reaction to the snapchats she received, and lastly, how he had said goodbye to Naruto.

"I just gave him a little peck. It's not like we're dating. We didn't even do anything." Sasuke said. He had done eight shots during the course of this conversation, and had lost track of how long he had been talking with Deidara. "Look, I was trying to find Naruto." Sasuke said, swaying a bit on the spot.

"Ah, shiiit," Deidara smacked his forehead. "Okay, sorry, go find him." Deidara shooed him towards the doorway which led to the basement.

Sasuke's feet fell heavy as they fell on each stair. When he reached the basement, he was oddly reminded of the blackhole that was the entrance of the Heaven side of the bar he attended the night before. The basement was had black walls and cement floor. The walls were covered with crazy paintings, all made from a variety of colors that turned neon under the black lights. These must have been the work of Sasori. Sasuke scanned the basement, looking silently for Naruto. A hand landed on his shoulder and Sasuke instinctively smirked, expecting to turn to see the bright-eyed blonde. But it was a red head with heavy-lidded eyes.

"Sasori," Sasuke said, shaking the other man's hand quickly. "I thought you were someone else."

"It's fine," Sasori responded as he released Sasuke's hand. "Who are you looking for?"

"Ah, a blonde. His name is Naruto. He knows you guys through -"

"Through Deidara. Yes. I think he's over there." Sasori pointed to an area of the basement where people were dancing. As the crowd continued to sway, Naruto became visible, grinding closely with a woman. Sasuke's face got hot instantly. "Kind of a whore, isn't he? I think that's the third girl he's danced with tonight."

"What do you mean, a whore? Dancing is nothing." Sasuke said, trying to pry for information without being obvious.

"Well, I heard he fucked around a lot in high school, and then fucked around even more during his freshman year," Sasori told him in an airy voice, as if this was common knowledge.

"Hn," Sasuke glared at the dancing crowd. A feeling of intense jealousy, anger and betrayal had bubbled up in him. Naruto was, as he had told Sasuke, pansexual. He was sexually attracted to women, and could be interested in sleeping with the women he was dancing with through the evening. He didn't know why he felt so scorned by a man he had only just met. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes met Sasuke's, and Sasuke quickly went up the stairs.

 _Naruto_

When Naruto found him, Sasuke was standing on the porch with Kisame. Sasuke seemed to be very uncomfortable talking to Kisame. Naruto had the intense urge to rescue him by pulling the dark haired man over his shoulder and running back to his apartment.

"Hey, you," he sighed to Sasuke. "I was waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh, that was waiting?" Sasuke growled.

"I mean, I was dancing with some friends, but yeah, I was hoping you'd join me. Why'd you run off?" Naruto asked, curiosity rising in his chest.

"I didn't run off," Sasuke practically spat. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Then come dance with me," Naruto said, quickly shrugging Sasuke's comment off. He must be imagining the anger in the pale man's voice. He reached for Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke quickly jerked it away.

"Sorry, but I think you're a little too energetic for my liking." Sasuke was glaring at Naruto.

"...I'm going to go inside," Kisame mumbled, and shuffled by Naruto, who was standing, mouth agape.

"...What?" Naruto said softly.

"I can't be around someone as energetic as you, especially if it's long term," Sasuke's words were like venom.

"But... why are you just now saying this? I'm so confused." Naruto was searching the other man's face. The two of them had a slight drunken blush across their faces.

"You're too wild. All this," Sasuke said, motioning to the party, "isn't me."

"Then why'd you come?!" Naruto spat back, raising his voice slightly. He felt like he was being blamed for something that was entirely _not_ his fault.

"Because I thought you were someone I could be interested in," Sasuke said in a suddenly nonchalant tone.

"Could be?" Naruto repeated. " _Could be?_ You really don't remember how clingy you were last night, huh? What the fuck crawled up in your ass and died?"

"Excuse you?!" Sasuke shouted.

"What the fuck made you change your mind, huh? Me dancing with some fucking friends? We aren't dating, man. We hardly know each other. So if you're going to get all pissy because I wanted to dance in a platonic way while waiting for your ass, then fuck this." Naruto raised his hands in mock defeat. People on the porch were staring. Naruto began to walk off the porch, but Sasuke grabbed his arm. Naruto shook off and continued walking. He got the corner when Sasuke cut him off.

"It's because you're fucking using me, you fucking moron. I know you are. Don't make me seem like some psycho who thinks I own the people I spend a few hours with." Sasuke was poking Naruto in the chest.

"Wait, what the fuck?" Naruto was totally bewildered. "What the hell do you mean, using you?! Who the fuck told you that bull?"

"No one had to tell me that," Sasuke was laughing darkly. "Sasori told me about your, ah, previous endeavors in high school and on campus. You're just looking for a fuck, aren't you?"

At this, Naruto looked completely dumbfounded. And then... he started laughing. Sasuke bristled instantly.

"What?! What the fuck are you laughing at?" Sasuke's hands balled into fists.

"Sasori told you that?" Naruto was almost doubled over. "Sasori is pissed because I didn't want to fuck him last year. Yeah, I was kind of slutty in high school, but I didn't actually sleep with that many people. Sasori didn't even go to school with me, remember?" Sasuke's face had fallen while he listened. Naruto stepped near him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "And yeah, first semester of my freshman year, I racked up my number. But I don't care. I don't think that matters. What matters is the fact that I stopped because I found someone I really cared about last December, she stepped on my heart, and since then, I haven't tried getting with anyone."

"Wait... who was the girl?" Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it kinda obvious? Sakura. We were super close, I thought I fell in love with her, and she kind of led me on here and there. But then she put her foot down and explained she was still into her high school crush. You." Naruto blushed. "You're the first person I've shared a bed with for way more than half a year."

"Oh," Sasuke said quietly.

"Yeah," Naruto said. " _Oh_."

"I'm..." Sasuke started. "I'm sorry. I'm just overly..."

"Defensive?" Naruto finished for him.

"...Yeah. I've had some shitty things happen in the past."

Naruto wanted to say " _I know,_ " but he bit his tongue, remembering that Sasuke was too drunk to recall sharing that bit of information in the dead of last night. He chewed on his bottom lip in thought.

"You can't do that," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto said, snapping out of his string of thought.

"Bite your lip." Sasuke said. Naruto was still nibbling on it, not understanding what Sasuke meant at all.

"..Why can't I-" But his words were broken off with a kiss.

Sasuke had his pale fingers woven into Naruto's shaggy blonde hair, pulling them closer to each other. Naruto's eyes were still opened in shock with Sasuke pulled away.

"Was that... a bad idea?" Sasuke whispered, staying close to Naruto's face, hands still tangled in hair.

"N-no," Naruto stammered. "That was... That was fine."

"Good. I'm sorry for being an assuming ass." Sasuke said, leaning so close now that their lips were nearly touching.

"I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you," Naruto murmured distractedly.

"Can you...?" Sasuke was borderline moaning to Naruto, gently nipping once on the blonde's bottom lip. His blood began to boil.

"Definitely," Naruto sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling their bodies together. Sasuke's hands drifted from in his hair to around his neck and back again during the course of the kiss. It was hungry, needy. It was far from gentle. Their lips rammed together so forcefully that teeth could almost be felt through them. Sasuke had taken to biting and sucking on Naruto's bottom lip again before gently sliding his tongue in his mouth, teasing the blonde's tongue with his own. Naruto automatically reacted, reaching down to grab Sasuke's ass and deepening the kiss. Their tongues were not necessarily fighting for dominance, but taking turns, teasing, dominating, teasing again. Naruto bit down hard on Sasuke's bottom lip as Sasuke began to grind against him, causing the pale man take in a sharp gasp. Naruto smiled as he moved to Sasuke's neck, licking, kissing and biting as he went. He stopped shortly, halfway down Sasuke's neck only to backtrack and flick Sasuke's ear lobe with his tongue. Sasuke moaned softly and tightened his grip in Naruto's hair as Naruto traced the outside of Sasuke's ear with his tongue, making sure to breathe heavily as he did so.

A noise behind them brought them back to earth. It was Temari and Shikamaru, heading home from the party. Sasuke removed his hands from Naruto's hair, but Naruto would not let go of Sasuke.

"How's it goin'?" Naruto asked, his voice rasping slightly.

"Gooood~!" Temari smiled at them. She was obviously drunk.

"Have a good night, guys," Shikamaru said, leading Temari away.

Naruto turned back to look at Sasuke, who was adamantly staring at the ground, blushing bright red. Naruto grinned and squeezed Sasuke's ass gently, gaining his attention.

"So..." Naruto started.

"So...?" Sasuke repeated.

"So, do you want to get out of here, or go back inside..? Or I could walk you home, if you're still angry. I won't try anything." Naruto said, finally pulling away from Sasuke. The air between them seemed hot.

"You wanted to dance, right?" Sasuke asked, glancing towards the direction of the house.

"Well... Yeah, but we don't have -"

"Then let's go dance. And then we can go to your place. Or mine. But your's has that cute stray cat..." Sasuke glanced up coyly at Naruto, a smirk on his face. "Plus, I want to put Sasori in his place."

Naruto grinned and took Sasuke by the hand. The _hand_ this time. Not the wrist. He led the dark haired man back the house, through the living room (where Kisame gave them a wink), into the kitchen (where Deidara was doing shots with Ino and Kiba), and down the basement stairs. They rushed passed Sasori, who was lurking against a wall. The two of them began dancing, very closely, touching each other's faces and necks every so often. Sasuke finally pulled Naruto into a soft kiss, causing any acknowledgement of the other dancers, the party in general, anyone else ever, to fade from Naruto's mind momentarily.


	6. Chapter 6: Beta

Chapter 6: Beta

 _Sasuke_

Sasuke clumsily leaned against a wall in the main area of Kisame's house. People were standing in circles while talking and drinking, sitting on couches while a blunt was passed, and dancing in front of the makeshift DJ stand Kisame was strictly monitoring. He dug into his back pocket to pull out his phone. The time was just about midnight, and he felt like his vision was getting hazy. Naruto had left him against the wall in search for water. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting, the blonde finally returned, sporting a sheepish grin and two cups full of what Sasuke prayed was water. Naruto passed a cup over to him and Sasuke sipped cautiously. Thank god, it wasn't alcohol.

"Thanks," Sasuke gasped after chugging half the cup.

"Lil thirsty, there?" Naruto asked, smiling in a lopsided fashion.

"I feel like I just did P90 X." Sasuke glanced at Naruto, wide-eyed.

"Aww, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wear you out so soon." The blonde snickered.

"Oh, shut up," Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

The two of them had danced for quite some time down in the basement - for so long, in fact, that Sasuke got a cramp in one of his legs. After that, they had decided to come upstairs and just hang out with whoever was still at the party (considering Shikamaru and Temari had left). They made a pitstop in the kitchen and had to explain to Deidara that they were not fighting anymore, because Kisame decided to tell the bartender that they were nearing blows when he left them on the porch.

"Do you smoke?" Naruto asked.

"Smoke... what, exactly?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Weed. Or cigarettes, I guess, since we're on the subject. No meth, though, right?" Naruto smirked.

"I have a few times." Sasuke answered, nonchalantly.

"What, meth?!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke chuckled darkly.

"No, you idiot, pot and cigarettes."

"Well... do you, ya know, want to? It's Kiba's stuff, so..." Naruto was looking away as if he was embarrassed.

"I kind of had a bad experience with drugs before," Sasuke explained, "so I would rather not smoke in a big group. It tends to make me anxious. But if you want, we can smoke another time, just the two of us?"

"Really?" Naruto perked up.

"You like smoking weed that much?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He wasn't fond of extreme potheads.

"No, it's not that. Well. I mean, it's the fact that you'd do that with me, even though you've had a bad experience..." Naruto kicked at the floor. "I dunno. Kinda makes me feel special." Sasuke burst out laughing and Naruto blushed. "You're an ass!"

"Yes, I know I am. I can't help it." Sasuke smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Aww, aren't you two cuuuute," a female voice reached their ears. It was Sakura. She was sitting on a recliner (looking oddly similar to a cliché movie villain) across from them when she spoke, but then she decided to come over to them. She wobbled slightly as she walked. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this.

"Ah, Sakura! How are you?" Naruto said, stepping away from Sasuke.

 _Oh, fuck this. That is not how this is going to go,_ Sasuke thought, and he swung an arm around Naruto's waist as smoothly as he could and pulled the blonde back to him. Naruto blushed slightly, and Sasuke smirked.

"Hey, Sakura," Sasuke said in a cool voice. It wasn't meant to be angry, but... territorial.

"Ohhh, don't do that. I just came over to say hi." She flapped her hand at them.

"Do what?" Naruto asked.

"Act all defensive 'nd shit. I would rather Sasuke be with you than any of these other shitty guys, Naruto." Sakura seemed to be scanning the room, pointing out the men who might be interested in Sasuke in her mind's eye. But then she turned to Sasuke, and her eyes were suddenly fierce. "But if you're a dick to Naruto, I'll fuck you up, got it?"

Sasuke was taken aback. Sakura had practically _growled_ at him. He wasn't used to this behavior from women. They typically fawned over him in the most annoying ways, and Sakura had been no exception.

"I got it, Sakura," Sasuke tightened his hold around Naruto. "I won't be a severe dick. Just a little dick."

"I bet you've got a little dick," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sasuke hissed. Naruto looked around the room, feigning innocence.

"What was what? I didn't say anything." Naruto was trying to wiggle out of Sasuke's arms.

"You wanna bet, punk?" Sasuke growled into Naruto's ear as he wrapped a second arm around the struggling blonde, holding him from behind.

"Okay, I'll leave you two to it, then..." Sakura was walking away, waving an arm over her head. Sasuke and Naruto froze.

"That was..." Naruto started.

"Unexpected." Sasuke finished for him.

"But nice. I'm glad she told you not to be a dick. Have you seen Sakura angry? It's terrifying. She almost made our teacher cry once because he put stuff on a test that we didn't learn in class." Naruto had finally relaxed in Sasuke's grasp, but Sasuke wouldn't let go just yet. The blonde turned in his arms, so they were face-to-face. He bore a concerned expression. "We're really hitting it off fast, aren't we?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Sasuke asked.

"No... but... It could be." Naruto said. He looked nervous.

"What is it?" Sasuke began to release Naruto, but kept his hands on Naruto's hips.

"Well... What you said earlier." Naruto mumbled. He wouldn't look into Sasuke's eyes directly. "It kinda hurt, but you have a point."

"Wait, what part of what I said earlier?"

"About me having too much energy." Naruto mumbled even softer than before, if that were possible. "You don't want to be with someone with too much energy. And I don't wanna continue acting this way with you if you definitely can't see yourself with someone like me."

"I said it as an excuse," Sasuke whispered back, shocked by Naruto's honesty. "You _are_ really fucking energetic, that's for sure." Naruto seemed to slump in disappointment. "But that's good for me. I'm so... closed off. I need people who are outgoing in my life." Naruto perked up at this. He reminded Sasuke of a small child. Or a dog. "Yeah, we do click. I like it."

"I do, too," Naruto said, blushing slightly again.

"Good. Then I think we should see where it goes." Sasuke removed one hand from Naruto's waist, but let the other trail up the blonde's back, slightly massaging as it went, stopping in the middle of his shoulder blades and pulling the other man nearer. "Is that okay?"

"Sure," Naruto said, grinning.

"You know that doesn't mean we're dating, right?" Sasuke warned. Naruto let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"You had to fuckin' ruin it, didn't you?" He said, clearly annoyed.

"What?" Sasuke asked, confused and defensive.

"You don't need to say shit like that." Naruto said firmly. "You didn't need to tell me you weren't inviting me to meet your brother when we had only met the night before. And you don't need to tell me we aren't dating. You haven't _earned_ that yet."

"I haven't earned it?"

"No, you haven't. I'm a gift from above, and you don't even know what my favorite color is!" Naruto crossed his arms in defiance.

"Um..." Sasuke suddenly felt hot, somewhat nervous.

"It's orange," Naruto said, a faint smile dancing on his lips. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm surprised that didn't come up in our game of twenty questions last night. So we've got a lot to learn about each other. But that doesn't mean we don't have a connection already," Sasuke pointed out, which he felt was important.

"This is true, this is true," Naruto began to stroke his chin as if he was caressing a beard. "But that _does_ mean I want to know more about you before I commit to bangin' ya."

"Wow, you have such a way with words. Are you a poet?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I could be one if you wanted," Naruto whispered softly in Sasuke's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Can you pick a side? Either be all frosty and adamant about getting to know each other, or a sex machine. Pick one," Sasuke snarled, "and stop breathing in my in public if we're not going to fuck yet! You're driving me insane!"

 _Naruto_

The night was coming to a close. Everyone in their group had remained at the party, except in the case of Temari and Shikamaru. Sakura was sitting on a couch, speaking to Lee (who must have arrived sometime while Naruto and Sasuke were dancing) and Gaara about something that was exciting to her, but boring for Gaara. Lee, of course, just seemed to be mesmerized by her presence. Kankuro was in the kitchen with Sai, Sasori and Deidara, most likely talking about art or up-and-coming bands. There were a few other people that Naruto didn't know, here and there, most of them talking with Kisame. Across the room, Ino was laughing with Kiba. _They've got to be stoned out of their minds_ , Naruto thought and chuckled. And lastly, there was the pale, dark haired man with a resting bitch face to kill and a laugh to melt his heart. _Sasuke_. They had moved from their spot against the wall to share a love seat near Sakura. She was close, but Naruto was so distracted by his current company to pay much attention to whatever she was saying. Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke, who was looking at Sakura and her companions. His eyebrows came together, a reaction of what he was thinking.

"What's up?" Naruto asked, curious. Sasuke didn't look at him.

"That guy..." Sasuke's voice trailed off.

"...There's two. Which one?" Naruto was now looking at Lee and Gaara as well, trying to pick up on what was puzzling Sasuke.

"He's got such weird eyebrows." Sasuke said, now turning to Naruto. He looked like he had just seen a very frightening horror film. His eyes were wide and his eyebrows curved towards each other, his forehead creasing in what might have been concern. Naruto burst out laughing so loudly that Sakura stopped speaking and turned to look at him. She gave him a " _What the fuck?_ " look, but Naruto just shook his head and continued to laugh. She rolled her eyes and turned back to her audience.

"That was _not_ what I had expected," Naruto said, still snickering and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Well, he does have weird eyebrows! Don't try and tell me he doesn't!" Sasuke hissed. He was obviously referring to Lee, as Gaara had very light (but well-groomed) eyebrows.

"He totally does! But you looked so scared, I though Gaara might've said something that freaked you out." Naruto shifted in his spot, eventually moving enough that he was able to throw his arm over Sasuke's shoulders (in a very _un_ graceful movement). Sasuke didn't seem to care how clumsy the gesture had been. Instead, he did a sort of wiggle so that he was closer to Naruto. "So, what are you wanting to do after this?"

"I'm not sure, actually." The blonde's heart sank for a moment at this. Did Sasuke want to go home alone now? "I think your place is closer, but we stayed there last night..." Naruto perked up instantly.

"I don't mind where we stay. It's up to you." Naruto smiled eagerly.

"Then let's just go back to your place again. Maybe we can watch a movie or something, if we're up to it." Sasuke had slowly started to rest his head on Naruto's shoulder. "But we should go soon, or I'll pass out in this chair."

"That's fine by me. Lemme go check on every first, though. I want to see if anyone is going to need help getting home." Naruto began to shift again, until he was sliding off the love seat.

"Okay. I'll be here." Sasuke said, gazing up at Naruto.

"Okay," Naruto said with a smile.

He walked over to Ino first. She grinned lazily at him as he came up to her. Her eyes had a slight tinge of red to them, as if she had been rubbing her eyes. Kiba also had this look to his eyes, but he was slower to register Naruto's arrival.

"Narutoooo," Kiba slurred. "Wassup, man?"

"Not much," He responded. "I think Sasuke and I are going to head out. Do you guys wanna walk with us, or are you good?"

"We're good," Ino said. Kiba, on the other hand, only seemed to pick a piece of what Naruto said to actually absorb. ' _Sasuke and I_.' A lopsided smile spread across the brunette's face.

"You an' Sasuke, huh?" Kiba leered.

"We are going home," Naruto said slowly and with his voice raised a bit.

"Are you two fuckin' yet?" Kiba asked, his grin growing broader.

"Kiba!" Ino squeaked and whacked him in the chest and Naruto chuckled. "You can't ask stuff like that when Sasuke is right over _there_!"

"It's fine, Ino." Naruto said. "No, we're not fuckin' yet."

"Shame," Kiba said, glancing at Sasuke. "You guys look good together."

"Just cause we haven't fucked yet doesn't mean we never will," Naruto said, rolling his eyes. Kiba didn't seem to hear him. "So you're good?" Naruto asked again, turning just to Ino.

"Yeah, we are." Ino answered. "You be safe, though. And call me tomorrow." She winked at him and Naruto winked back.

Leaving Ino and Kiba to go back to doing whatever you do when you're that blazed, Naruto walked into the kitchen. Sai and Kankuro were sitting at the kitchen table, and Deidara was leaning against one of the counters. Deidara waved as Naruto came up to him. Sasori must have returned to the basement.

"Sasuke and I are heading out. I wanted to see if anyone else needed to go home before we left." Sai and Kankuro both shook their heads. Naruto looked to Deidara. "Well, I'll see you then."

"Hey, Naruto," Deidara had reached out to grab his arm as he began to turn back towards the living room.

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I know Sasuke can be an ass. Actually, it's more like he's always an ass. But he means well. He's a good guy, deep down. So if he's being a prissy bitch, try not to judge him too hard." Deidara gave Naruto a soft smile, and Naruto returned it. "He's been screwed over before, so he might seem bitter. But you're a good guy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Naruto said as he walked out of the kitchen.

He came back to Sasuke, who was sitting in the same position Naruto had left him in, except this time, he was sleeping. The thought of how funny it would be to draw on Sasuke's face flashed through his mind, but he decided to ignore the impulse, as they really hadn't known each other long yet. Instead, Naruto leaned forward and began to rub Sasuke's arm, gently shaking him in the process.

"Sasuke, wake up," Naruto said in a soothing voice. "It's time to go home." Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. It seemed to take him a moment to adjust and to recognize where he was. Then the pale man looked up at Naruto and gave a sleepy smile.

"Okay," he mumbled in a weak, cracking voice.

"Sakura," Naruto said, turning to her. "We're leaving. Do you, Lee or Gaara want to leave with us? We can walk as a group."

"Oh, no, thank you though," She said. She had an almost pained look on her face as she looked at Sasuke in his sleepy state, but she quickly changed it to a look of indifference. "Lee has offered to walk me home."

"I'll be leaving with Kankuro," Gaara said. "Thank you for asking."

"No problem. We'll see you guys around, then." Naruto gave a small nod to Gaara and Lee.

"Bye," Sasuke mumbled, and he gave a weak wave as he stumbled along behind Naruto to the door.

On the porch, Naruto held out his hand for Sasuke. The pale man paused for a moment, thinking while staring at the outstretched palm. Finally, he took it. After walking for a few moments, Sasuke began to speak.

"I think we should talk about some things." He said.

"What things?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I think we are both at a point of interest in each other that we would like to see if this could work as something more than just friends or fuck buddies, right?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Naruto said. When Sasuke said ' _we should talk about some things,_ ' he had gotten nervous, his mind instantly racing to their argument earlier.

"Okay, that's a start. I think we should be honest with each other. As in, if we end up seeing someone else, we should tell each other," Naruto must have made a very emotional face, because Sasuke stopped speaking suddenly. "No, no I don't mean we should see other people. I mean if you meet someone who really interests you, who you think you might be more interested in than you are in me, then just tell me. Don't... Don't keep me trailing after you."

Naruto's heart ached for a moment, and he thought back to Sasuke's mention of possible sexual assault and the things he had dealt with in previous relationships. Sasuke wasn't saying these things to make Naruto more comfortable. He was doing it as a way of protecting himself.

"Sasuke, I'm not really interested in looking for someone," Naruto started. "Meeting you yesterday was just coincidence. I wasn't, ya know, looking for someone I might get a real attachment to. Maybe a hook up, because this dry spell has sucked, but I met you instead, and I really don't want to try anything with anyone else while I try to figure out where we stand and what we could be for each other." A blush could be just barely seen over Sasuke's cheeks in the moonlight. Naruto squeezed his hand. "I like this being honest thing. I want to make sure we're on the same page."

"Me, too." Sasuke said quietly.

"I have an idea," Naruto said, smiling broadly. "We've only just met, but we're obviously sexually attracted to each other, but there's also a bit of romantic interest. So, let's just try and ignore the sexual side and figure out the romantic side."

"...Are you suggesting we pull a _40 Year Old Virgin_ and go on so many dates before fucking?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Oh, don't make it sound so bad. I don't really mean needing to meet a requirement for sex. More like... a trial relationship before we really commit to adding to our number of partners. What do you think?"

"I thought you said that sort of thing didn't matter," Sasuke said.

"It doesn't. But like you said, we both seem interested in this being more than just fucking around. So we shouldn't let our lust take control and possibly fuck everything up!" Naruto explained.

"So... Like a beta test? A beta relationship?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow again and smirked. "That might work out. Still a bit like _40 Year Old Virgin,_ though."

"Whatever," Naruto shrugged. "Oh, and just because we're doing this, doesn't mean you're going to get sex right after finishing the beta test."

"Oh, it doesn't?" Sasuke said, now sporting a look of curiosity.

"Sex will happen at the right moment," Naruto stated. "And not a moment sooner!"

Sasuke burst out laughing at this, and squeezed Naruto's hand with his own. The two stopped walking for a moment and turned to each other. Sasuke smiled.

"Okay, we'll do a beta test on this, then. See if we really can handle a relationship before going all the way," Sasuke said softly, but before Naruto could make another comment about sex not being the ultimate goal, Sasuke continued. "By that, I mean being official. Telling our friends and family. _Meeting_ each other's families. Not just sex." Naruto beamed at Sasuke.

"Sounds perfect to me." Naruto began to walk again, guiding Sasuke down the street that led to his apartment.


End file.
